The Difference Between you and me
by Flyer-2100
Summary: Okay so' I will start writing again if you people want me too. So please vote for it if you want it to continue, thank you.


"Sasuke-Kun!!!!" A high pitched voice came from down the hall. "Sasuke-Kun, Wait up!!!!!" Suddenly there was a pink haired bobble head walking next to the young raven on his way to fifth period. He groaned inwardly. This happened every day.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke asked already knowing full well what the pink haired girl wanted. He was already in a bad mood. He didn't need anything else messing with his head.

"Well, um do you think that you would like to go to the d"- She was immediately cut off by the raven haired boy.

"Hell no. How many times do I have to tell you? I won't go out with you. Period. I tell you every fucking day. I don't know why it doesn't register in your tiny brain that I don't like you. So just leave me alone." Sasuke bit out. His voice dripping with venom.

The pink hair lowered a bit and he could here silent tears slipping from those odd turquoise eyes hitting the floor beneath her feet. After maybe thirty seconds and two sobs the little pink blob ran off towards the girl's dormitory.

Sasuke walked the rest of the way to his fifth period class alone and in silence. Once in the room he took his seat next too the most oddball girl in the entire school.

"Hey Sasu-chan," And the only person in the entire world he would ever let call him that. "Meet me in the back of the guys dorm showers after school lets out. I need to talk to you alone." The young blonde whispered in his ear.

"Why?" The raven asked oddly suspicious. Sometimes he didn't like what happened when they met together. Mostly cuz it's normally in public and all the crazy fan girls are giving her death glares.

"I can't tell you right now only that it's really impo"- She was cut off by the teacher calling her name.

"Miss Naruto, is there something that the class should here?" Kakashi looked at her inquiringly.

Sasuke heard a small "meep" from beside him. "Uh, no Kakashi-Sensei nothing that the class needs to here." She said sheepishly. Her nose started to turn pink and she had that fake smile on her face that she used when she was either embarrassed or when she didn't like something but accepted it anyway.

"Then why don't you tell the class something that they would surly like to here, how I got my job as your sex ed. Teacher." He stated it simply. Didn't sound like a question, wasn't supposed to.

"S-sure," She stuttered in fake nervousness. 'Oh god what's she gonna do now?' thought Sasuke as he watched her stand up in her seat to address the whole class.

"Well I think that Kakashi-Sensei got his job as our sex ed. teacher by giving Headmistress Tsunade a demonstration of his 'skills' in bed with Iruka-Sensei who most of you know is his lover." There was no nervousness, only a very sweet innocent smile. The class burst out laughing. Sasuke just stared at her in amazement, while Kakashi on the other hand looked red as wine behind his eye-patch and cloth mask.

"Miss Naruto you have detention for the rest of the week and I am going to tell Headmistress Tsunade about your behavior." He stated still flustered.

"Whatever you say lover boy. Tsunade Baa-Chan probably isn't going to do anything cuz I've already told off basically the entire faculty except for Deidara-Senpai, Sasori-Sensei, and Kisame-Sensei. So your loss." She said sticking out her tongue and sitting back in her seat. Kakashi couldn't stop staring at where the blonde girl had just stood. The class kept laughing for the entire period until the bell rang.

"I'll meet you at your dorm after my detention, Sasu-Chan. Just make sure Sai isn't in the room." Naruto winked at Sasuke as he picked up his books and followed Shikamaru out of the classroom. Naruto just sat there and kept looking at the black board with an amused look on her face.

::Break::

Knock Knock Knock

"C'mon in!! The doors unlocked!!!" A charcoal haired boy called from the couch in the middle of the dorms sitting room. The door opened to reveal a petite young blonde with bright blue eyes and hair hanging down to her waist. And on top of that she had three odd whisker-like scars on each cheek. She wore the Konoha Boarding Academy guy's uniform with her black pants stuffed down in her platform combat boots, the black coat's arms were cut off to reveal a white shirt with sleeves that stopped at her elbows, and she had a belt around her waist that looked like it just came out of a metal factory. It was covered in studs and strips of old cars that were painted silver.

"Hey, Sai is Sasuke here? I told him I'd come and talk to him after I got out of detention." She gave Sai a smile and laughed for who knows why.

"No he's just downstairs doing the laundry….wait- why'd you have detention this time?" Sai asked curios. He kept staring at Naruto like she was a Goddess or something.

"Sai! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop looking at my chest!! Plus you said you were gay!! Also to answer your question I got it how I do every time." Naruto stated blankly. This was one of the things that Sai liked about her. She didn't mind what other girls would think a necessity, and she couldn't care less if she got in trouble or not.

"I wasn't looking at your chest this time I promise. Also I said I was gay to get out of a date with Ino. So which teacher did you tell off this time?" Sai asked changing the subject completely instead of going half and half.

"It was Kakashi this time." Stated Sasuke as he came in with a laundry basket full of clothes, "And why the hell can't you do your own laundry for once? I'm tired of Neji and Shikamaru coming down there and asking if those skimpy white things you call underwear are mine!" Sasuke snapped at his roommate. Naruto looked dumbstruck trying to put the pieces of what Sasuke just said together.

"Well it's not my fault that you actually do it. I mean seriously why don't you just teach me how to work one of those washing machines down there, and then you won't have to do it anymore." Sai reasoned with Sasuke as he moved around the room. Neither of them noticing Naruto standing in the doorway staring at the pile of clothes that Sasuke had just set down on the couch. She had gotten her answer to the equation that Sasuke had laid out for her, though it had nothing to do with his tutoring Naruto every Friday, She started to blush uncontrollably and her nose was getting hotter.

The boys finally noticed her and suddenly stopped what they were saying. This didn't happen too often but both teens knew when she was going to have a major nose-bleed.

"Fuck. This probably happened when I said skimpy white things." Sasuke muttered under his breath as he went to go get some towels from their room's closet.

"I'm gonna go stand her up in the shower!" Sai called from the other end of the room while picking the dazed blonde up and carrying her down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill!! I'll be in there in a minute!" Sasuke responded to the soft click of the bathroom door opening. Sasuke closed the closet door and walked the short distance down the small hallway towards the bathroom. He met Sai in there while trying to stand Naruto up.

"Sai you have to hold down her arms before you turn the water on, especially the right one." Sasuke panted as they finally got the heavy girl up on her feet.

"Why?" Sai asked confused. This was Sai's first year here at K Boarding and he had never dealt with one of Naruto's nosebleeds like the rest of the gang, which included Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke himself, Kiba, Now Sai, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, Temari, and Naruto herself.

"You'll see. Turn on the water, but keep it on cold." Sasuke stated plainly while taking a deep breath and holding Naruto's arm down with all his strength.

"Whatever you say, you're the expert after all. Is what happens dangerous?" Sai asked just after he turned the water on. He immediately turned when he saw Sasuke, out of the corner of his eye, get flung backwards by Naruto's swinging arm. Thankfully not getting too seriously injured (mostly due to the fact that this isn't his first time dealing with the reaction.)

"What the hell--? Ahh, Sasu-Chan!!! I'm sorry!!!" Naruto started flustered by the shock of the water. This is something that people have to do a lot, but thank god it's only around her friends. Sasuke got up holding his head, due to the fact that he hit it on the linoleum floor of the bathroom, while Naruto rushed over to help him up and down the hall to the couch.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't forget that I was in the room ya'know….." Naruto trailed off while she tried to apply ice to the bump on top of Sasuke's head.

"Whatever….and didn't I tell you not to call me that in front of other people?" Sasuke asked referring to the chibi name 'Sasu-Chan' that Naruto seemed to call him more frequently.

"I will call you that when I am concerned, afraid, or if I am just acting cute." She stated matter of factly. She's been calling him that for years. Though he still finds it slightly annoying. "Remember the time I called you that during freshman year in front of all the guys? They though you were gay for a month!!!!" She started laughing as she recalled the memory.

"Oh yes I remember, that was still back when this was an all Boys academy. And thank Kami I was your roommate." He said with a smirk to himself.

"Yes it was still back then but it wasn't my idea………Tsunade Baa-Chan made me do it." She said in a huffy voice, a pout had replaced the look of laughter.

"Uh, guys" Sai was trying to get their attention and succeeded. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sai asked confused. The Raven and blonde looked at each other and then started laughing at Sai like he was an idiot.

"You seriously"- Sasuke

"Haven't heard"- Naruto

"The rumors?" They both chorused together at the end. They were recovering from their laughing fit while Sai looked confused as hell.

"I thought that you would've told him by now about why I still where the guys uniform…." Naruto said whimsically. She was staring off into space recalling memories known only to her.

"No I thought you would've…. Anyway we may as well tell him now since all three of us are together." Sasuke stated as well as he could while holding in his extra laughs. "Okay Sai you're gonna be here for a few hours, cuz this story is long." Sasuke said as he and Naruto go comfortable. Naruto sat on the floor, while Sasuke leaned up against the back of the couch with his legs pulled against his chest.

"I start since the first half you don't even know," Naruto gave Sasuke an amused look as she started the story. "Okay so this is when Baa-Chan talked me into coming to this school in the first place……."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Naruto:Why the hell am I a girl in this fic?! And why am I pervert?!?**

**Flyer:Because I could and for some reason I can't write a fic with you as a boy right now. So suck it up and be ready for some major Sasuke torturing!**

**Sasuke:And how exactly are you going to do that? *Cracks knuckles***

**Flyer:Very easily thank you!**

**Please reveiw!**


End file.
